Organopolysiloxane compositions which are stable under anhydrous conditions, but cross-link to form elastomers at room temperature when exposed to atmospheric moisture are well known. Compositions which contain organopolysiloxanes having terminal condensable groups, a silicon compound as a cross-linking agent having at least 3 Si-bonded hydrolyzable groups per molecule and containing polyvinylchloride powder are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,570 to Lewis. In comparison to the compositions described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,570, the compositions of this invention form elastomers which exhibit greatly improved adhesion to wood, including untreated wood as well as wood which has been painted or glazed.
Organopolysiloxane compositions which contain from 1 to 15 percent by weight of polyacrylonitrile based on the weight of the organopolysiloxane to improve the thermal stability of the organopolysiloxane compositions are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,570 to Yerrick.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide organopolysiloxane compositions having non-slump properties. Another object of this invention is to provide room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions which exhibit improved adhesive characteristics. A further object of this invention is to provide room temperature curable compositions which will adhere to unprimed substrates.